Good Night UsUk
by Emzz1
Summary: Hi! I hope you like it! :D It's actually my first so, if you have any comments on how to be better or stuff like that, then I kinda need them... :D Also I'm kinda a noob... so...


"Hey, Artie, I'm home!" yelled an ecstatic voice, followed by a pounding on the smooth tile floor, a skidding noise, and a big _CRASH_! and an "Oww…"

They blonde sat on the floor stupidly for a few seconds, and searched for his glasses, which had seemed to have fallen off when he slipped. As the American got up, still missing his glasses, he turned around to see a familiar face. Emerald eyes stared at him contentedly, while thin lips formed into a smirk, and in his right hand, swinging them casually, the Englishman held his glasses.

"Looking for these things?" Arthur asked, a hint of something that Alfred couldn't quite detect in his voice. "Umm, yeah!" He said as he made a playful lunge towards the glasses, reaching as England pulled back.

"Hey, give them back!" Alfred yelled, now jumping towards him trying to get the glasses from England in almost a sort of game. All of a sudden America just decided to jump on top of England to get the glasses. Thunk! Arthur fell back on the floor, and it wasn't long before gravity pulled the grinning American down along for the ride.

Arthur looked up at those shining blue eyes, and couldn't help but feel something stirring inside of him. Something… happy. He smiled a little bit. This was quite fun wasn't it? Though if any of the other countries saw them, they might get the wrong idea. They were just friends, Arthur reminded himself, just friends. But then he thought a little bit more. Would that be a wrong assumption to make? Yes, he was pretty sure that Alfred was straight, seeing as the other day he thought he noticed Alfred eyeing Ukraine quite a lot.

Arthur tasted blood in his mouth and noticed that he had been biting his tongue, just by thinking about America and some one else. The warm liquid ran down his tongue as he contemplated and tried to understand a small fraction of the thoughts running through his head. Was he, just possibly, **jealous**?

No that couldn't be it, he was just, he was just… definitely NOT jealous! Yeah, but then again. Arthur winced as he noticed more salty blood running down his throat. And then he looked up.

Two beautiful blue pools stared right at him, and he felt himself going red with embarrassment, trying to avert his eyes, but he couldn't quite avoid the crystal blue gaze. "Artie?" An almost inaudible voice came out of the, usually moving and yelling, natural colored lips, which barely moved to utter the word, so much that Arthur was somewhat surprised when he heard them.

"Ummm, y-yes, America?" the beet-red Britain stuttered, willing his arms to push himself out from under Alfred's weight, but to no avail. He just couldn't stop staring into those eyes.

All of a sudden, Arthur felt something press against him. He suddenly felt warm all over as America lowered himself now practically against England, his body closer than Arthur had ever imagined. "A-America, what in God's name do you think you're doing, y-you bloody gi-mmmph" He was interrupted as a warm pair of lips reached down and stopped his own from speaking.

After about seven seconds, Alfred pulled back. Arthur tried to get himself to say something, but was positively speechless. "M-mmph." Was all he could muster. More followed up, basically keeping him quiet.

Their lips pressed together almost right together perfectly, working together, both filled with love and lust and all wonderful things. England pressed his tongue up against America's, somewhat violently. His mouth tasted slightly of hamburgers, but England didn't mind. They drew back for a moment to catch their breath, then continued pressing against each other.

For England, it seemed almost as if time had slowed down._ How could this be happening? Why was it happening anyways? Why? Why would Alfred do such an unthinkable thing?_ But, somewhere in the back of his head, a part that was slowly becoming more and more prominent in England's brain was a part that enjoyed it. A part that wanted more, that wanted this amazing kiss to never end.

After what seemed like forever, he noticed that he wasn't touching the ground anymore. His eyes shot open, now that the kiss was over, and the fact that America was freaking carrying him didn't help. "What the hell?" He muttered under his breath. How was America **this** strong? It was almost inhuman. He was dropped gently onto a soft mattress, surrounded by a warm blanket and what seemed like the softest pillows ever. His eyes opened the slightest to see where the warm body that had been pressed up against him just now had gone.

Soon enough, Alfred had returned. Almost completely naked (save for a pair of shorts around his waist)! England stared, awestruck. He tried to think of something to say, but not before the beautifully muscled America, coming down beside him, grinning the entire time, his brilliantly white teeth shining, as he breathed out happily, getting ready to fall asleep.

Sometimes Arthur wondered how his teeth could be so white when all he drank was soda and all he ate was complete junk food. Arthur wondered a lot of things. For example, _what in the hell was America thinking? And, what was he, England, going to do about it?_ He also pondered some of the slightest things, such as why America was so ripped? And such.

England sighed, enjoying the warmth as America hugged him tighter. Here was where he wanted to stay, just like this, for the rest of eternity. Although he knew that tomorrow would come and he would eventually be forced from America, his… his… his… He turned around to face those beautiful blues again and nuzzled in closer, so that his lips barely brushed against Alfred's ear. "I love you." Followed by a warm, beautiful, "I love you too, Artie…" and then the deep breathing of someone drifting off into sleep.

Closing his eyes, now that he knew the word, he couldn't get out it out of his head, the word repeating in his mind, softly lulling him into rest.

America, his… love.


End file.
